Pseudoroid
Pseudoroids, known as in Japan, are the eight bosses in the Mega Man ZX series. They are called Pseudoroids because they draw power from Biometals, not having a strength of their own. The Pseudoroids in the first game are part of Slither Inc., led by the corrupted Serpent. Each of the eight takes control of an operation in one of the Outer Areas. Mega Man ZX These Pseudoroids have four different levels for a victory depending on how many times their weak point gets hit during the battle, with Level 4 meaning the weak point was not hit and Level 1 meaning it was hit several times. This determines how damaged the Biometal is if this is the first fight against them. A Level 4 victory also makes a stuffed animal of the Pseudoroid appear hanging in Prairie's room. Interestingly enough, the first letter of each of the ZX Pseudoroids' names matches the letter of the Biometal fragment that each possesses. Hivolt the Raptoroid is the guardian of Area E, a Slither Inc. power plant (which was abandoned following a Maverick attack), this eagle/raptor-based Reploid uses a fragment of Biometal Model H inside his wings, granting him the power to use electrical attack techniques. His legs can detach from his body, to attack remotely with blasts of energy, and can use his wings to guard and perform slashing combos. He can also fire a series of lasers which bounce around the area. While he is powerful, he seems to be a bit of a perfectionist, like Sage Harpuia, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model H. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Pulse Cannon's data says that they have the DNA of a high speed flying Pseudoroid, indirectly referring to Hivolt. Lurerre the Abysroid is the guardian of Area F, a frozen lake area. This angler fish-based Pseudoroid contains inside her lure a fragment of the Biometal Model L, granting her the powers of ice-based attacks. As she is based upon an angler fish, first appearances can be deceiving to some. Her lure is able to fire freezing energy beams, or shards of ice, and Lurerre's true body can create whirlpools, bite and fire large torpedo projectiles. Also, a powerful shot to the lure's head will cause Lurerre to shoot out and bite the player. She was charged by Serpent, along with Leganchor, to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. She can be calm and soothing one moment, then ruthless and savage the next, similar to Fairy Leviathan, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model L. An interesting note is that while Lurerre herself does not speak, she seems to be able to speak through her lure. In Mega Man ZX Advent, the Rumblefish's data says they have Pseudoroid DNA, indirectly referring to Lurerre. Fistleo the Predatoroid is the guardian of the burning city (that he set on fire), Area G. Fistleo, a lion-based Reploid, has a fragment of Biometal Model F inside his head, granting him flame powers. Serpent gave him a duty to cause as much trouble as possible to lure out and destroy those who oppose him, gaining their Biometals, all mainly because of his disconcern for the weak, and his possessiveness. He can attack with balls of energy that follow their target, and various flame melee attacks such as flaming dashes and air dashes. Curiously, he can also use the power provided to him by Model F to heal himself. He seems obsessed with making himself more powerful, like Fighting Fefnir, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model F. In Mega Man ZX Advent, the Galleon Rider's data says that they get stronger with flames because they have Pseudoroid DNA, indirectly referring to Fistleo. Purprill the Mandroid is the guardian of Area H, an old theme park abandoned after a Maverick attack. Purprill is a mandrill-based Pseudoroid which arms contain a Model P fragment. His mission as assigned by Serpent is to deter intruders from the Area L laboratory, while Protectos the Goreroid obtained the data regarding Model W inside it. Purprill can extend his arms similar to grappling hooks, and can form into a giant shuriken, using this shuriken formation to fly across the room. He is also very agile, possessing very high acrobatic skills and being able to climb and contort himself into the previously mentioned shuriken form. Purprill was revealed to be the one that led the Mavericks that killed Vent/Aile's parents. Unlike Hidden Phantom, the Reploid whose data is contained in Model P, Purprill is very hyper and talkative. Hurricaune the Wolveroid Hurricaune the Wolveroid is the guardian of Area I, a warehouse that experiences outages of electricity. Hurricaune is a Pseudoroid based on a wolverine. A fragment of Biometal Model H is embedded inside her neck, granting her power over electricity. Serpent used Hurricaune to harvest Cyber-elves from the killing of humans, embedding into them fear before they met their demise. Attacks Hurricaune can perform include: releasing shockwaves from her neck, wrists, waist and ankles; and strong gusts of wind that can tip opponents. Her most powerful attack is a combination of a massive tornado and the shockwaves flying from it. Leganchor the Gelroid Leganchor the Gelroid is the guardian of the underwater city in Area J. Leganchor is based upon that of a jellyfish. A shard of the Model L Biometal is present in Leganchor's turbines. He and Lurerre were assigned by Serpent to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. Leganchor can attack with icicle dragons, rippling waves, harpoons and smaller jellyfish. With the Ice power granted by Model L, he can freeze opponents by touch. His personality is mostly that of a senile elderly citizen, as he often complains as to how things are wasted by the youth, and often tries to give "wise" advice. In Mega Man ZX Advent, the Skull Anchor's data says they have Pseudoroid DNA, indirectly referring to Leganchor. Flammole the Moleroid Flammole the Moleroid is the guardian of Area K, a hot springs outside a cavern of lava. Flammole was granted the power of flames by the fragment of the Model F Biometal, inside his arms. His arms, resembling cannons, can be used as both drill and flame-throwers. Flammole was assigned by Serpent to dig into the volcano to make it erupt, and unearth a Biometal. Presumably because he is a mole, he talks about the ground a lot, saying things like: "I could feel your power drilling through the ground" or "You can take your dirt nap when Lord Serpent is done with you." In Mega Man ZX Advent, Burner's data says they have Pseudoroid DNA, indirectly referring to Flammole. Protectos the Goreroid Protectos the Goreroid is the guardian of Area L, a forgotten laboratory. Protectos is based upon a rhinoceros. Under his armor, is a fragment of the Model P Biometal, providing him considerable strength and a protective shield. Serpent gave him a mission to recover some data from the laboratory, concerning the Model W (Model V) Biometal. Protectos can attack with a range of missiles, bombs and other explosives, and possesses a very strong defense, due to his very thick armor. The multi-megaton warhead launched from his head can destroy everything around him. Protectos's armor, although strong and able to withstand powerful explosions, is very weak in the head and stomach areas as they house his Biometal fragment. His personality is similar to the likes of Flame Mammoth and Silver Horn, as both are arrogant because they are big, among other things. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Barriode's data says they have Pseudoroid DNA, indirectly referring to Protectos. Mega Man ZX Advent Unlike the Mega Man ZX Pseudoroids, who have half of the Biometals of H, F, L, or P, these Pseudoroids have Biometal Ws inside them. Some of these Pseudoroids have a weak point, but it is not as pivotal as the previous game. Instead of four victory levels, there are now three Medals for each Pseudoroid to collect by beating each Pseudoroid in certain ways. They are Gold, Silver, and Bronze, with Gold usually being the trickiest to obtain. It's also implied that the eight Pseudoroids may each be entire species, as the Hunter near the targeting range mentions that Hunters often hunt Pseudoroids as a form of training. Buckfire the Gaxelleroid Buckfire the Gaxelleroid, known in Japan as , is the first Pseudoroid that the player fights in Mega Man ZX Advent, the boss of the Train Area. Buckfire is a fire element Pseudoroid possibly based upon a gazelle. He's styled in a Native-American Motif and speaks in broken English. This Model W specializes in blitz tactics. He has a myriad of high-agility techniques that can destroy objects above and below him. Biometal output is used to superheat the blades on his arms and head. Buckfire values order above all else, though his vocabulary range leaves something to be desired. When copied using A-Trans, he can shoot a trio of flaming arrows, use the blades on his wrists as slicing boomerangs, shoot straight up while destroying anything there, plummet down in a manner similar to the previous technique, and hurt anything touching the blades on his head while dashing. *His American name comes from the words "buck", a male deer, and "fire". *His Japanese name comes from the words "deer" and "burn". Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid, known in Japan as , is an ice-element Pseudoroid that resembles a Horseshoe Crab. He was built for electronic warfare, and has the ability to disrupt sensory circuitry to give the sensation of temporarily accelerated or decelerated time. He has a thick armored shell on his back that is impervious to spikes and most attacks. He is completely useless on land, being unable to move. He is encountered at the Arctic Ice Floe Area. He seems to be somewhat obsessed with freezing time by freezing the earth itself and usually has an insane, evil laugh. His abilities are few when copied with A-Trans: he can shoot a single icicle, slow down time, and swim and dash underwater. However, he's completely immobile on land. He also seems to have relatives in the Underwater Volcano level, as some of the enemies have a similar ability to him (that is, spawn certain miniature versions of themselves, all in the likeness of Chronoforce himself). As it's stated that Hunters often fight and kill the Pseudoroids in a test, it's likely they are also different members of Chronoforce's species. *His name comes from the words "chronos", a Greek word which means time, and "force", hinting that he has control over time. Rospark the Floroid is a rose-based Pseudoroid that uses thunder-type attacks. He is a light-weight Pseudoroid designed to fight effectively even on the most difficult terrain. He possesses vine-like manipulator attachments, which he uses to secure himself to poles and any other surface he finds when no footing is available. Rospark can switch between Bulb and Flower forms, similar to a plant. You fight him at The Tower of Verdure. Perhaps the most eccentric of all Pseudoroids, he appears to be somewhat of a homosexual pedophile with a sinister take, taking a keen interest into Grey (and possibly Gerry the Raider, given his comments), but is easily agitated by Ashe's presence. While using his A-Trans, Grey and Ashe can use almost all of his abilities displayed in battle: both Bulb and Flower forms can lash out with a vine (electrified if charged); Bulb form can shoot a normal or electrified thorn from the top of his head spike; Flower form can shoot several thorns that, if charged, create a short-lived triangle of electricity that hurts anything in it. However, when in bulb form, he is much slower than all Grey/Ashe's other forms. *His name comes from the words "Rose", a type of flower he's based on, and "spark". Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids are two halves of the same Pseudoroid based on Shisas (ancient Oriental guardian statues resembling dogs or lions) that use co-operative tactics to defeat their foes by attacking from several directions. They are equipped with Dash Rollers, which enable them to travel at high speeds. Argoyle has an open mouth and rounded forehead gem upon his head, while Ugoyle has a closed mouth and a horn upon his. They use the 'Aiguille Sphere' (Rock Bomb in the USA version) to attack. They are found in the Waterfall Ruins. Argoyle is the one who does most of the speaking while Ugoyle often responds in kind with grunts. The only things Ugoyle actually says in the entire game is "End of the line for you!", "DIE!", "Bombs Away!", and "Meet your end!". After Argoyle and Ugoyle are defeated in Ouroboros, Argoyle accepts the player as his "new" master as he says "We throw ourselves before your feet." while Ugoyle just grunts, possibly not accepting the player as his "new" master. As a copied form, these two work in a slightly different manner. The player controls Argoyle, who can throw Rock Bombs and dash for as long as there is room. The player can also summon Ugoyle as a ghost to travel in front of Argoyle and kick enemies or Rock Bombs that Argoyle has thrown. This Ugoyle is not affected by terrain or obstacles and can retrieve certain out-of-reach items such as Secret Disks or Subtanks. *'Aiguille' is French for 'needle'. *Argoyle and Ugoyle's names might have come from the word "gargoyle", stone carved into a shape of an animal that rests atop roofs. Queenbee the Hymenopteroid Queenbee the Hymenopteroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid based upon a royal-class queen bee. This Pseudoroid controls several bee drones, and can fire red lasers in multiple directions. Queenbee can transport other containers, as long as the joint specifications match. She is the encountered at the Control Center. She views destruction as a thing of beauty. When using her A-Trans, Queenbee lacks her hive; the player can only shoot a downwards-traveling fire dart or fly. She can, however, dock into several objects scattered throughout the game and use them in a variety of ways. *Queenbee's name comes from the words "queen" and "bee", which is the bee responsible for laying eggs in a colony of bees. **She has an attack that releases bee drones to attack the player from her hive/container. Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid, known in Japan as is a small Pseudoroid based on a hedgehog. She is found in high-power generator coils, as she was originally designed to serve as an emergency power supply at key installations. She is equipped with a powerful electric-generating coil and her hands and feet have the shape of sockets. By reducing her size, she can squeeze into small places. She talks hysterically and acts like a baby. She is fought at the Mysterious Lab. When playing as her, the only abilities that Grey and Ashe lack are based on her battle arena: summoning a New Rattrap and filling part of the room with water. The player can still use her spark attacks and rolling dash (both with extended spines and without) to damage enemies. *Tesrat's name comes from the words "Tesla Coil", an object that produces electricity, Tesrat's main function, and "rat". *Hedgeshock's name is the combination of the words "Hedgehog", the animal she's based on, and "shock". Vulturon the Condoroid Vulturon the Condoroid, known in Japan as , is a Pseudoroid designed to operate large numbers of non-autonomous weapons. He emits micro-waves from his guitar-shaped control device to manipulate the movements of stopped machinery in the vicinity. He is a bit of a sensationalist narcissist and appears to think he is a Rock star. You fight him at The Scrapyard. Vulturon puts forth effort for an audience above all else. He is also one of the two Pseudoroids to actually encourage the player to go on. Most of his attacks are usable by the player. These include his guitar shield, a guitar-slashing attack and his hovering ability. *His Japanese name comes from the words "condor", a type of bird he is based on, and "rock", which explains his rock star motif. Bifrost the Crocoroid is a large ice-element Pseudoroid developed for base defense. He is based on a crocodile, as his name implies. His primary function is stopping enemy advances, as opposed to destroying enemies, so he has been equipped with a wide-area effect freeze weapon, known as 'Giga Freeze'. He is capable of opening his mouth to a complete 180' angle, and firing his teeth as icy missiles, and is also capable of launching saw-like blade wheels ala Wheel Gator, although his most dangerous attribute is his sheer size. Also note that when his mouth is open, it acts as a shield and many of the player's attacks will not be able to penetrate. When Grey or Ashe copy his DNA, they are able to use Bifrost's biting, and wheel-saw attacks. They can also launch his teeth as projectiles by holding down the attack button before a chomp, and use the open jaw as a nigh-impenetrable shield. The player can also attack foes by simply leaping on top of them, Mario-style, or simply turning away to thrash an unfortunate foe with his tail. Many small-to-medium size victims will be instantly destroyed by a tail-thrash attack, and thrown back into other enemies who will most likely also be destroyed. Despite all his attack capabilities, his biggest threat as a boss becomes his greatest weakness as the player's ally. His sheer size and slow movements make him a huge and easy target, almost completely negating any usefulness he may have ever had. *His name is possibly a pun on the words "frost", and "bifurcation"; which means "to cut something in half". Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses